Not Everything Is Logical
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: A few days after the team defeated the Wraiths, Chiro finds a mysterious room in the Super Robot with equally mysterious occupants. How did they get there and why do they so familiar to the robot monkeys? Rating and genre will change later on.
1. New, but Familiar Faces

'Sup people! :D

This is my first SRMTHFG! fan fiction, so it might be piss-poor at best, but I'm still giving it a shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs. If I owned the series, do you think I would be writing fan fictions?

* * *

><p>Sky-blue eyes blinked open in a groggy-fashion before they closed as the owner of said eyes, Chiro, leader of the Hyper-force, groaned lightly as he got up, but since he woke up before everyone else, which rarely happened, he felt that something big was going to happen. Chiro got out of bed, changed into his usual clothes, and exited his room, too many thoughts plaguing his mind for someone who just got out of bed, but he was considerate enough to not wake up his fellow teammates unless it was an emergency.<p>

It was a few days ago that he and the Monkey team returned to find the citizens of Shuggazoom City as Wraiths, Valeena commanding the hoard, while Chiro himself had been transformed into a Wraith. Chiro felt a cold shiver go up and down his spine just from remembering the experience, thanking Shuggazoom that Jinmay was able to reach him from his transformed state. He walked into the kitchen for an early breakfast, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his feet lightly walked across the floor.

Chiro opened the fridge door, grabbed an apple, and closed the door, wondering around the robot while munching on the healthy breakfast. His mind wandered back to when he first discovered the Super Robot, the monkey team, and gained the Power Primate. This led to more thoughts of the past; meeting Jinmay, making sure Plantatoid Q didn't hit the city, fighting Mandarin, making enemies and friends, all in about a year-

Chiro stopped, surprised by this fact as he thought,_ 'Has it really been nearly a year since I discovered the team?'_

He shook himself from his thought as he continued to wonder the robot, apple finished and thrown in the nearest thrash bin, before a green ball of light, coming from a corridor that was barely travelled within the robot, caught the young leader's attention. Chiro, feeling something familiar about the orb, followed the sphere of light, which travelled a little ways in front of Chiro, but never too far from him as it led him down the hall. After a few minutes of walking, the ball of light disappeared in front of a large door, which Chiro felt a familiar essence from behind it. He lightly touched the door, which caused his hand to glow with the Power Primate, which activated and opened the long-dormant door, causing the lights the room had to turn on in a domino-effect. When the last of the lights illuminated the once-dark room, it revealed two inactive robot monkeys in tubes of the substance that he found his team in and a person in a cryogenic-preservation tube.

Chiro's eyes widened before he activated his communicator and said loudly, "Monkey Team! I found something within the Super Robot!"

The first arrive was Antauri and Jinmay, not really needing sleep due to their fully robotic bodies, then Gibson, Nova, and Sprx, and finally Otto, who usually slept late and was dragging his feet despite the situation at hand. They looked at Chiro, curious and waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, I was walking around the Super Robot, not wanting to wake you guys up. Suddenly, I see an orb of what looked like the Power Primate and it led me to this place. And now here we are..." Chiro said in a rush, still in a little surprise from the situation.

"I wonder how long these guys have been here for?" Sprx asked, the red robot-monkey referring to the inactive monkeys in front of them in the tubes.

"I would begin to speculate that they have been around since we have been made into partial-mechanical beings, judging from the thick collection of dust." Gibson said, the blue monkey's ever-analytical mind coming up with the most reasonable answer.

"But how come we don't remember that this was here, or even existed for that matter...?" Nova inquired, the golden-yellow monkey quite confused with all of this, especially when it was this early in the morning.

"We may not remember this because it might been a part of the memories that were repressed by the Alchemist." Antauri's calm voice rang out, the silver monkey's words making the most sense.

While everyone else talked and speculated about the origin of the mysterious room and its' occupants, Otto sleepily wandered towards the wall and hooked his arm on a horizontal pipe. Or, at-least, what he originally thought was a pipe, for he found out it was an activation lever when his weight pulled it down, causing his arm to slip out of its' half-hooked position and said green monkey fell flat on his face. Currents of electricity pulsed through the room, shocking the Hyperforce out of their conversation and caused them to look around before their eyes landed on Otto, holding his head in pain and a large lever in a downward position. The Hyperforce watched in awe and suspicion as unique technology plugged into the back of the heads of the two inactive monkeys, reactivating them while large quantities of eletricity made the room's lighting brighter than before as steam flowed out from the cryogenic-preservation tube. They got into fighting stances, just in case, as the two monkeys, one teal colored and the other a metallic dark-grey color, were reawakened, released from the tubes, and landed gracefully in front of the monkey team.

But then, which surprised the team greatly, the teal monkey, whom had dark grey eyes, its' female voice said in a grossed-out toned, "Ew~! Why does this stuff have to be so slimy?"

The teal monkey quickly pulled out an odd-looking device and pressed a button on it, instantly cleaning off both monkeys and the surrounding area of the odd preservation substance, the teal monkey still oblivious of the Hyperforce as she said with a giggle, "There! All clean~!"

The dark-grey one, female voice calm and smooth, then stated as she gestured to the Hyperforce, "Instead of worrying about feeling gross Umi, you should be more concerned with the company in front of us..."

Said teal monkey looked over to the Hyperforce and blinked a few times in surprise, before the monkey named Umi said, "Oh... Whoops."

The dark-grey monkey then turned to face the Hyperforce, bright-yellow eyes holding a calm, wise air to them, before she said, "I apologize for the late introduction. I am Luna and you probably know that she is Umi."

"'Sup~!" Umi said, smiling brightly with her arms behind her head and her one leg crossed behind the other, before Luna continued with, "As you may have figured out, Umi and I were created at the same time as you guys, with the Alchemist being our care-taker and creator, but we did not have our memories suppressed..."

Just as Luna finished her sentence, more steam flowed from the cryogenic-preservation tube as the doors of the tube opened, a shadowy figure stepped forward and out of the plume of steam. The figure was revealed to be an eighteen-year-old female, her body curvy, but slim and athletic, extremely fair-skinned that almost looked pale, and strong facial features that had a surprising softness to them. Most of her long, dark-pumpkin colored hair was held back by a deep-blue bow while the rest framed her face gracefully, spiky bangs partially covering her forehead but weren't long enough to cover her dark-amethyst colored eyes which shone with intelligence and creativity. The dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt, washed-out looking, light-blue jeans, black sneakers, clunky black bracelet, and odd-looking watch complimented her form nicely, but in a more conservative manner.

"Asuka! Your invention worked! But Luna scolded for feeling gross with the preservation liquid on my fur!" Umi said loudly, her excitement turning into a slight whine as Asuka continued to walk closer to Luna and Umi.

The female, now known as Asuka, chuckled lightly and said, British accent in her voice, "For one thing, that is most excellent news concerning my invention. Secondly, you can be a bit oblivious to your environment, so Luna was merely looking out for you."

The monkey team, with the exception of Chiro and Jinmay, felt a wave of nostalgia hit them hard. The feelings they were experiencing were so familiar but not completely there, much like their memories of their time with the Alchemist.

"Your memories may be suppressed, but the strong emotions attached to them can not be suppressed or forgotten..." Asuka said in a calm, almost sagely, voice as a small, melancholy smile spread across her face at the robotic monkeys' shocked reactions, before she continued with, "Let's continue this in the command center, shall we?"

With that, Asuka, Luna, and Umi, with the Hyperforce behind them, walked to the command center, the whole trek was awkwardly silent. Many questions were racing through the members of the Hyperforce minds, but all of them had a feeling that their questions will be answered very soon.

When all of them were within the command center, some deciding to get more comfortable and sit while the others chose to stand, before most of them were surprised when Asuka said, "Super Robot, show memory movie and activate memory reactivation, password codes 975XXW1Z and 460YLV3Q."

Luna and Umi looked at each other, then at Asuka, with concern in their eyes, before a slightly robotic voice asked, "Are you sure Mistress Asuka? Because it might shock them greatly, especially Chiro and Jinmay..."

"I'm sure. Besides, they have many questions and I know if I just told them they wouldn't believe me." Asuka said in a firm voice, before the robotic voice sighed lightly and said, "If you insist..."

But instead of staying, Asuka jumped upward with such strength and speed that it looked like she was going to hit the ceiling. Suddenly, her whole body glowed with the Power Primate and she phased through the ceiling, leaving everyone shocked and awed except Luna and Umi, who both knew of Asuka's abilities and powers. In the middle of the room, where Chiro was when he transformed into a Wraith, the floor tiles slid open and an advanced, antenna-like machine rose from the spot as the room's screen turned on, was static-y for a few seconds, and showed the planet of Shuggazoom from many years, obvious by how the planet seemed more full of life in the area surrounding Shuggazoom city.

As the antenna-like machine started to glow and the movie on the screen started to play, slowly zooming on planet Shuggazoom, the robotic voice started talking in a narrating fashion with, _"Let us go back eighty years, long before existence of the Skeleton King, the Hyperforce, and Mistress Asuka..."_

* * *

><p>Wow... This kinda sucks for a first chapter... TT~TT<p>

But I plan to make this better after the next chapter, which will be really long and about 98% a flashback. ^_^'''

Review! ...Please? TT^TT


	2. Visions of the Past

Woot! :D

Second Chapter! :D

But this chapter is mostly flashbacks... TT~TT

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The city of Shuggazoom loved and praised the Alchemist, his abilities in magic and science kept the city safe from the occasional threat and his advances made life in Shuggazoom a lot of easier and safer, but his mind was still riddled with curiosity. For the age of twenty-one, his intelligence was unmatched and his kindness, humility, and wisdom were far beyond his age, which drew the attention of many Shugazoomian women's attention, but he wasn't interested in a significant other at this point. It was by accident, a slight miscalculation in the coordinates in his powerful, high-tech telescope, did he discover the distant sister-planet of Shuggazoom, the planet Earth. After that discovery, he worked endlessly to modify his spaceship with a, new at the time, piece of technology that induced hyper-speed so he may explore and learn more about this planet.<strong>_

_**Before he left for the planet, he studied and researched the planet's languages, clothing styles, and any other important information so he won't stand out too much in whatever time period that planet is going through. The year on Earth was 1928, so he had to be extremely careful and ensured extra precautions, like a cloaking device so he may land on the planet without a trace, a device that scrambles a person's memory, to come and go without leaving any mark of his presence, and a device that converted the image of his clothes to that of the time period. Before he left, he put up special defensive measures around the city and his lab, for he wasn't quite sure how long he would be gone for and wanted everything safe and secure.**_

_**He arrived on Earth, on his first try in space with hyper-speed, without any problems and started his exploration of Earth in the continents of Africa, South America, and Antarctica. These areas, according to the information, were the least altered and/or inhabited by human-kind, and found that almost all of the plant and animal life were very much the same as it was on Shuggazoom, the only exception was of the coloring of the fur, scales, feathers, and etc of the fauna of Earth. He also found the gravity on Earth was slightly stronger than that of Shuggazoom, making him stand out slightly with his height of six foot four. Then, in no particular order, traveled through all the countries of North America, Asia, and finally Europe, with the last country he would explore and learn from before he would go back to Shuggazoom being England, more specifically in London.**_

_**This is where the story truly begins...**_

* * *

><p><em>It was mid-afternoon on April 19th in the biggest library in London, the rain that often plagues the area was now down to a little drizzle, and within the said library was a man, known to us as the Alchemist, intently studying through many books. He took extensive notes, his concentration unbreakable, or so one thought, until a light, feminine giggle broke him away from his work, causing him to look around for the source which he immediately found. It was a woman, who was leaning against the nearest bookcase, with long orange hair, tied back in an elaborate bun while some stray bangs framed her face, deep-blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, exceptionally fair-skinned, and was very tall for a woman that he has seen on Earth, which was slightly over five foot ten. Unlike most women at this time, she wore only men's clothing: a pair of deep-grey informal slacks which were held up by a pair of black suspenders, a long-sleeved white collared shirt with the cuffs buttoned and red tie, lace-up white and tan leather shoes, a deep-grey vest, but because her well-endowed chest it looked more like a corset, and a deep-grey suit-jacket completed the look, but it hung off slightly from her shoulders for she didn't have her arms through the sleeves.<em>

_He stared, a little too long for his comfort, before the woman chuckled again and asked with a cat-like grin, "Are you gonna stare all bloody day or what?"_

_The Alchemist, taken aback by the spunk and guts this woman had, replied with, "I apologize madam, I-"_

_He was immediately cut-off by an un-ladylike snort followed by a half-amused, half-surprised, "'Madam?' I'm only twenty-one years old, you barmy twit! And m' name isn't 'Madam', it's Margaret and just Margaret, so no saying 'Ms. Margaret'!"_

_After recovering from the minor shock, having never a woman like Margaret, on either Earth or Shuggazoom, he then said, "I apologize Margaret, but I was curious as to why you chuckled."_

_Margaret smiled lightly, a more genuine smile from the cat-like one from earlier, before she said, "Well, you've come here everyday for the past two weeks an' you keep trying gen up all the gen you can find like your life depended on it. It got me a 'lil curious about what you were looking for, 'cause I know all the books in this bloody place since I'm one of the librarians here and I could help you."_

_Then Margaret asked, her face quickly changing from the genuine smile to an expression that of a curious kid, "If I may ask, since I told y' my name, what's your name?"_

_The Alchemist, not expecting that question and not knowing what possessed him to tell this complete stranger his real name, quickly said, "My name is Hiroshi."_

_"Hiroshi, eh?" Margaret inquired, letting the name roll of her tongue, before she said, "That's Japanese for generous, right? Well, either way, the name fits ya."_

_"You're quite intelligent, compared to all of the people I've met before you..." Hiroshi said without thinking, before he realized what he said out-loud._

_He was about to apologize, for what he wasn't sure, before Margaret smiled brightly and said, "Thanks! I can say the same for you, since I can never seem to hold a conversation with someone without them getting distracted by something or have nothing to say..."_

_"Sorry to hear that..." Hiroshi said, understanding her feelings completely._

_Margaret shrugged lightly as she said, "I'm used to it by now. But enough of that, is there a book you need for your research?"_

_Hiroshi smiled lightly, but genuinely, before he said, "Why yes..."_

_Hiroshi was able to finish his research a week later with Margaret's help, but he prolonged his stay on Earth, just to be near this lovely and intelligent woman. He never felt so happy in the presence of another before, but he knew he couldn't stay on Earth forever, so he made a decision to tell her about who he really was. He knew it was a big chance, but he had to know if she would accept him as he was._

_"Would you believe me if I said I was from a different planet?" Hiroshi asked bluntly, causing Margaret to stop what she was doing to ponder his question seriously._

_After a few nerve-wracking moments of silence, Margaret answered in all seriousness, "Yes. I had a feeling you weren't from this planet to begin with, let alone from this or any other country."_

_And before Hiroshi could continue asking, Margaret continued with an honest voice and smile, "And if you're going back soon, and since I have nothing to keep me here on Earth, I'm going with you, 'cause I love you..."_

_Hiroshi blinked twice, having been thrown for a loop yet again, before he smiled happily, hugged her, and said, "I love you too."_

_After some packing what she needed, selling off what she didn't, and telling her neighbors that she was moving, Margaret was ready to leave Earth. She smiled at the place she's called home most of her life and blew a kiss, before placing a kiss on Hiroshi's cheek and walked into his spaceship. After he recovered from his dazed state, he rushed into his spaceship, before the two set off for Shuggazoom._

* * *

><p><em>After fifteen months of being on Shuggazoom, with about five of those months of being happily married to Hiroshi, Margaret started to have heightened sensitivity to certain smells, frequent need to urinate, and her bosom felt tender and swollen. Because this worried the two and since Hiroshi wasn't a doctor, the two went to the hospital to see what was wrong with her.<em>

_After a few minutes of blood tests and some questions, Margaret and Hiroshi heard the doctor say with a smile, "Well, I have good news and better news..."_

_"The good news: You're not ill, Mrs. Margaret. The better news: You're going to be having a child in about nine months..." The doctor continued, smile still on his face as he watched the reactions._

_Both were shocked, neither saying a word, until the two turned their heads and made eye-contact with each other. The two silently smiled at each and intertwined their fingers, having a feeling everything was going to be okay._

* * *

><p><em>With the months of mood-swings, strange cravings, morning sickness, and large quantities of hormones, it was thirty minutes to midnight on April 18th, one week before Margaret's predicted due-date. Said woman was sleeping soundly next to her husband, when she suddenly felt a large amount of wetness come from between her legs. Margaret's eyes snapped open as she pulled away the sheet, revealing what she had figured had happened: her water broke.<em>

_She immediately woke Hiroshi up and they rushed to the hospital, where the contractions began to get worse. After hours of contractions, pain, and angered yelling, courtesy of Margaret, their child was a part of their world and wrapped comfortably in a pale-pink blanket. The infant female in Margaret's arms slept soundly, tiring herself out from crying earlier, as she then yawned and blinked her eyes blearily, revealing deep-purple orbs before they closed in sleep once again._

_"What do you think we should name her?" Margaret asked in a whispered voice, not wanting to wake her new-born child._

_Hiroshi couldn't help but smile happily, thinking for a moment before he lightly suggested, "Maybe we can give her a British name?"_

_Margaret took in all the features of her new-born child and silently thought for a while, before she lightly shook her head as she quietly said, "None of the names I thought of work for her. They just don't do her justice..."_

_"I see..." Hiroshi said in a quiet, contemplative voice as he thought of a name for his daughter, before he asked, "How about Asuka?"_

_"'Fragrance of Tomorrow'?" Margaret asked, to which Hiroshi nodded before she looked at her daughter again, thought about it, and smiled as she said, "It's perfect... Our beautiful little Asuka..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>They family lived happily for many years, Asuka becoming smarter, stronger, and more lovely as she grew. Then, when Asuka was ten, Margaret was diagnosed with a terminal cancer and even with the advanced technology of Shuggazoom, she died two years later. But after the departure of her mother, the Power-Primate within her became full-fledged and she trained more with her father. After five years of intense training, Asuka had mastered the Power-Primate and had become an alchemist who equaled her father's ability, but she would have an encounter that will change her and Hiroshi's lives drastically...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A seventeen-year-old Asuka was collecting plants and insects to extract specific chemicals within them when she got back home, but she had to go through all parts of the jungle to get each specimen so it took about half the day. Thankfully Captain Shuggazoom, who was four years older than her and became the city's protectorsuper-hero when she was ten, helped her father protect the city so she could help her father's scientific endeavors, but she felt he was giving her menial tasks that were below her level. But she had gotten all the specimens in record time through using special techniques she learned from her father and from her Power-Primate, and was walking back home at a leisurely pace._

_Suddenly, she heard screams for help, translated from simian speech to human speech via the Power-Primate, and a roar of a monstrous beast, causing Asuka to tie the strap of the bag which held what she collected more tightly to her body and spring into action. She ran at top speed and found a truly disgusting scene:_

_Three female monkeys, who were injured and scared, staring in pure terror at this large, dinosaur-like creature made of this pitch-black goo that reeked of pure evil which was standing over the half-eaten corpses of three male monkeys, most likely the mates of the three female monkeys who were afraid for their lives. She took no chances and used a powerful blast of Monkey-Fu to destroy the malicious monster, not even leaving an atom of the beast's existence behind, before checking on the three female monkeys who were still a bit fearful._

_Asuka went onto one knee and held a hand out to them as she said in her calmest, benign voice, "That monster is gone now and I have no intention of hurting you. In fact, I was on my way home when I heard your cries for help. My father, the Alchemist, and I are the protectors of this forest and its' flora and fauna. If you wish, I can take you three to my home and let you stay in the fauna around it..."_

_The three simians were a bit weary, but then one of them slowly walked towards Asuka's out-stretched hand. The monkey coming towards Asuka was the youngest of the three, with turquoise-colored fur and pitch-black eyes that stared at her with caution, before the female monkey sniffed her hand and found that she had no intention of harming them._

_The turquoise monkey smiled lightly, despite the loss of her maroon-colored mate and her minor injuries, and called to the other two, "Reika, Kokomo, she's telling the truth! We can trust her."_

_The other two monkeys, one with mustard-colored fur and ruby-red eyes and the other with blue-green colored fur and eyes the color of green olives, moved towards Asuka and confirmed for themselves that she was benign._

_The turquoise monkey smiled lightly again as she said, "I'll do the introductions; My name's Alexa! My friend with the red eye-color is Kokomo and my other friend with dark-yellow eyes that look almost look green is Reika!"_

_After a quick assessments of their injuries and some light chatting, Asuka, Alexa, Kokomo, and Reika traveled back to Asuka's home. Hiroshi was surprised, but allowed their stay for a proper medical evaluation for any possible internal injuries. An hour later, Asuka asked her father on how the examination went, but the news wasn't good._

_"All three of them are in the last month of their pregnancy and the monster that attacked them had a deadly poison that is killing them. They knew that some form of liquid entered their body and that it was poisonous, but didn't wish for their children to die. I gave them their wish and moved their children to preservation tubes, but after the monkey infants were safely moved to the tubes, the three passed on..." Hiroshi said in a voice that kept his sadness mostly repressed as he kept eye-contact with his daughter._

_Asuka and Hiroshi gave Alexa, Reika, and Kokomo a proper burial and funeral, before Hiroshi brought his daughter to the room where the monkey infants were, one being a clone of Hiroshi's orange pet monkey while the others were from their now-dead mothers. Asuka looked at her father, silently begging to keep them and name them, to which he nodded and let her stand in front of the preservation tubes of the infant-simians with a contemplative look with a hint of sadness. She then moved so she was directly in front of the tubes, stopping at the tube with the orange-tinted infant monkey in it._

_She placed her hand on the smooth glass as she said, "Your name will be Mandarin..."_

_Asuka slowly stepped to the next tube, that held a black-tinted monkey baby, with the electronics on the tube saying the simian infant was Kokomo's child, and continued with, "You have a wise and calm aura about you, so you shall be named Antauri..."_

_The next tube held a yellow-tinted baby monkey, also the child of Kokomo, to which she smiled softly as she said, "You have a fiery heart and hot temper, so I'll name you Nova..."_

_Asuka continued to the next tube, finding that this grey-tinted monkey infant was the child of Reika, before she said, "You have an air of mystery and wisdom, much like the light of the moon. Your name will be Luna..."_

_The next tube had a teal-tinted baby monkey, also a child of Reika, as Asuka continued with, "You have a refreshing and kind aura, but you aren't the type who likes to stay still and sit back, like the oceans' constant water-currents. Umi will be a great name for you..."_

_The last three tubes held the children of Alexa, the monkey she first interacted with and got to know the most in such a short time, so Asuka purposely stood in front of the three tubes long than the others and blankly stared at nothing in particular. Asuka inwardly vowed that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her new 'family' no matter what, before she moved to stand in front of the first tube and contemplated the name she would give to the green-tinted monkey infant in front of her._

_She gave a small, but sad smile as she spoke, trying to keep her voice as even as possible, "You're so much like your mother; a kind individual with a big heart and smarter than you let on, but you're a bit goofier than her and have a great ability to build and create. The only name that I feel would fit you best would be Otto..."_

_She moved on to the next monkey infant, this one being red-tinted, her smile and sadness increasing as her voice cracking ever so slightly as she said, "You're gonna be quite the snarker of the group, a bit of a cynic, like to goof off, and will often get distracted by those of the opposite gender, but when it comes down to it, you're loyal to your friends and family, a great pilot and marksman, a quick-thinker, and are quick to adapt to any situation. If anyone messes with whatever is important to you, sparks will fly, so I'll name you SPRX-77, Sprx for short..."_

_Asuka moved on to the last monkey infant, blue-tinted and sleeping peacefully, her sadness starting to take over as she said with a trembling voice, "And you're very intelligent, to the point where many will not understand what say with your large vocabulary, and a bit too serious, but you're a good person deep-down and will handle the medical side of things the best. A smart being should justly have an intelligent name, so I'll name you Mr. Hal Gibson, but you'll find the name too long and a little embarrassing, so many beings, including yourself, will call you Gibson..."_

_With that, Asuka fell to the floor on her knees with tears cascading down her cheeks as she sobbed lightly, feeling useless and weak, before Hiroshi helped his daughter to her feet and walked out of the room as he gave words of comfort and support. That night Asuka muttered in a very deep sleep, "None of them will die in battle, even if it costs me my life..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later, Asuka and Hiroshi had finished testing a device that speeds up the aging process by a few months, and both agreed to use it in small intervals on the monkey infants so they could learn basic functions and adjust to the growth they went through. (In flashbacks it was showed to be instantaneous for the sake of time and impact.) Over a span of a few days, the eight monkey infants were now nearly full-grown and each showed their personalities that Asuka predicted, except for Mandarin. The orange monkey often used his aggression to strike fear into the others and often tried to be the true alpha-male, but was temporarily pulled under control by Asuka, Hiroshi, andor sometimes Antauri if things were about to get violent between the eight monkeys. Asuka brought this abnormally aggressive behavior to Hiroshi, to which he agreed and could find him working in the lab on a way permanently calm Mandarin down as well as a few side projects.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey dad! Come check this out!" Asuka yelled excitedly as she finished up her creation and made sure everything was working perfectly.<em>

"_What is it that you want to show-" Hiroshi started to ask, before he saw what Asuka was so excited about._

_A teen-aged girl with bright green eyes and pink hair with white ends in pigtails stood in front of Hiroshi. She was wearing a mustard-yellow short-sleeve collared shirt under a green tank-top dress that went a little past mid-thigh with a pink heart on the upper torso, accompanied with knee-high white socks and green Mary-Jane flats._

"_I made her all by myself!" Asuka said excitedly, before continuing with, "I used a combination of the A.I. program that I made and you perfected, a bit of alchemy to make an artificial soul, and robot parts that I crafted all by hand! It took me a year of relentless work, but I think she came out perfectly!"_

_The girl curtsied as she said, "My name's Jinmay and it's nice to meet you. Asuka has told me all about you and the monkeys."_

_Hiroshi analyzed his daughter's creation with a sharp eye; Jinmay didn't show any signs of being a robot at all and could pass as a human. She has a kind and sweet personality and a big heart, but she seemed a little naive, meaning she had developed her own identity. But what about..._

"_I'm way ahead of you dad. She has two other modes specifically for fighting evil and self-defense; Mecha-form and C.B.-form." Asuka said with a bit of pride in her voice, knowing that her father would inquire about fighting/defense measures for not only the lab, but also for the city of Shuggazoom._

_Hiroshi gave an inquisitive look, before Asuka explained with, "In her Mecha-form, if there is a enemy/monster that could knock over buildings like they were made of paper and glue or too many opponents in her other combat form, she will grow and expand to the size of the Super Robot and is equipped with weapons much like the Super Robot. In her C.B.-form, short for 'Cutie-Bruiser-form', where she stays the same with her looks and size that she is now, but will show a slight change in character, and may or may-not expose her robot exoskeleton, in which she's a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat and a multitude of simple, but effective weapons. Her non-weapon powers in C.B.-form include super-strength, super-speed, enhanced sensory for detecting enemies, and flight via rocket-boosters in her feet. She's also been programed with a multitude of advanced martial-arts and battle strategies, but she's still has her personality and is a very loyal friend and ally..."_

_Hiroshi took everything in, very surprised at his daughter's advances in her alchemy and intelligence, before he smiled genuinely as he said, "I'm quite proud of you Asuka. You've gone far beyond anything I could ever imagine you being."_

_She smiled in the way that reminded the Alchemist of his wife, before Asuka sensed the slight tenseness in her father's posture and told Jinmay, "Jinmay could you please go check on the monkeys and keep an eye on them? They get so rowdy and crazy sometimes, and I would feel more at ease if you watched them..."_

"_Sure!" Jinmay said, happily activating her feet boosters and sped off to find the eight simians that have been a part of this odd 'family' of sorts._

_Both Hiroshi and Asuka became serious, faces neutral as possible, before the Alchemist turned around and said, "Follow me, for I have many things to inform you of and to show you..."_

_Asuka quickly obeyed, quickly following after her father towards the part of the lab that Hiroshi, and sometimes Asuka but only if her assistance is absolutely needed, were allowed to enter. Hiroshi quickly entered the multitude of codes needed to enter said part of the lab, and the two quickly moved into said area before the doors quickly shut behind them. The two moved further into the room, before Hiroshi stopped, as did Asuka, who had only seen her father this serious a few times in her life._

_Hiroshi turned to Asuka and schooled his features into a neutral mask as he said, "Despite my efforts to find a way to calm Mandarin, the data has repeatedly been showing flaws, to which a perfectly biologically-sound clone will not have the same demeanor as the original. Meaning our efforts for cloning are still flawed and to try to calm Mandarin will mean his DNA may dissolve slowly if we even attempt to regulate his slightly off genetics..."_

_Asuka nodded, although a little disappointed at the fact, as she let her father continue, "I also had a vision of the future; it didn't show how or why, but I will be transformed by a great evil into an enemy that is formidable in battle. The transformation can not be avoided, but we can make a force to fight back, although I'm not sure how..."_

_Asuka was shocked, but knew that her father was right; years before, Hiroshi had foreseen his wife and her mother's death and despite their efforts, she still died from complications from the disease. She also knew that Jinmay and Captain Shuggazoom could not face-off against Hiroshi without hesitance, which could be the difference between victory and defeat._

_Asuka was struck with an idea as she said, "Then we'll make all the monkeys into cyborg-like robots equipped with weapons and artificial intelligence, make them compatible to the Super Robot, and erase their memories of us and their basic origins. But Umi and Luna will be the only two who will keep their memories and will be put into a cryogenic state until we are awakened manually or when we are needed to fight..."_

_Hiroshi was surprised by his daughter, before she continued with, "You will not be the same person, both physically and mentally, that I know now, so there will be no hesitation for me, Luna, and Umi to fight you, but the others will, so that's my reasoning..."_

_Hiroshi lightly hugged his daughter, for the few times he will have to do so, before he said, "The next thing I wanted to speak to you about was that in my vision, it depicted that my true demise will be at the hands of my two children..."_

"_But mom died before you two could decide to have another child." Asuka stated, deeply confused by what her father was telling her._

"_That's true, but that's the other reason I brought you here..." Hiroshi said, before he walked over to a concealed tube, entered a code, and it revealed a male human baby with pitch-black hair with a half-artificial umbilical-cord connected to his organic one; his eyes opening for a few seconds to reveal lovely, blue eyes, much like Asuka's mother, before he closed them again to sleep._

"_I used your mother's DNA, from before she developed her cancer, and mine to create this child in this vessel, and much like I said, you two will fight the creature I'm going to become in the future, so I put enough nutrients and special serum that stunts aging to last about forty-five to forty-six years. Since he has been created recently, I won't remember that clearly that I created him after my transformation..." Hiroshi said as his daughter as she inspected the male baby in the tube in front of her, causing her to look at her father in pure shock and then back at the child floating in artificial amniotic fluid._

_After a long moment of silence with Asuka's hand on the glass of the tube and her gaze still focused on her unborn younger brother, she then asked, "So what are you going to name him father?"_

_Hiroshi gave a genuine but sad smile as he told her, "I wanted you to do it, since I might remember that he'll be here and try to destroy him in my new form..."_

_Asuka nodded in understanding, her gaze not breaking from her newest family member as she thought long and hard before she said, "He has a great presence of the Power-Primate within him and a natural sense of leadership. If Mandarin fails as the leader of the monkeys, then his in-born power will lead him to be the new leader of them. His name shall be Chiro and I promise that I will train him in alchemy and the Power-Primate until he has mastered it, just as I did a few years ago..."_

_Hiroshi looked on with awe for the maturity and seriousness that his daughter was showing, before she turned to him and asked, "Have you also been working on the silver monkey that Captain Shuggazoom's been asking for?"_

_The Alchemist smiled genuinely at her as he said, "I'm still working on it and it's nowhere near completed."_

_The two decided that Jinmay, after being informed on the matter and when the time comes, will bring Chiro to an orphanage within the city. They also planned out the robot-forms and weapons each monkey will have and the other factors needed for the safety of Shuggazoom's future._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few weeks later, it was Asuka's birthday and everyone celebrated with a simple party. The next day, Dr. Malicious stole the Magna-Ball Blazer, which would be Sprx's future weapon, from the lab and Captain Shuggazoom had to go and get it back. After he promptly defeated Dr. Malicious and sent him to jail, Captain Shuggazoom returned to the lab finding that the Alchemist was continuing his work on the silver monkey...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Gibson jumped up onto an inactive machine and handed a piece of circuitry to Hiroshi, to which he smiled and commented with, "Why thank you Gibson, you certainly are a smart little simian to say the least..."<em>

_The Alchemist patted Gibson on the head before the blue-furred monkey jumped off the machine he was on and happily ran off, to which he then found entertainment in the tip of his tail that hung over his head. Antauri was sitting in a meditative style on top of a machine peacefully as Sprx playfully grabbed the tip of Nova's tail, to which Nova angrily screeched at him and Sprx had both hands in front of him and apologetic smile on his face._

_Asuka, who was also helping her father with the silver monkey, then said loudly, "Sprx! Nova! No fighting!"_

_This continued until Mandarin jumped in front of the red and yellow monkeys and menacingly growled and glared, causing the two to cower in fear, before Jinmay, the only one who wasn't preoccupied with something, said in a light but scolding manner, "Easy now Mandarin. Mr. Hiroshi and Asuka wants everyone to work as a team, no picking on each other or anything of the like..."_

"_Speaking of teams, how's my new silver monkey coming along?" Captain Shuggazoom asked with his identity-hiding helmet on, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to him._

_The twenty-two year-old super-hero continued with, " I need all the help I can get defending this city, especially since you retired years ago and Ms. Asuka is only a part-time side-kick since she needs to help you in the lab..."_

_The front panel of Captain Shuggazoom's helmet lifted upward to reveal short brunette hair and a handsome face, before Asuka put down her tools said, "Captain Shuggazoom, you retrieved the Magna-Ball Blazer!"_

_Hiroshi put down his tools as well as everyone gathered around Captain Shuggazoom as he handed the Magna-Ball Blazer to the Alchemist, to which Captain Shuggazoom asked rhetorically, "Have I ever let you guys down?"_

_Hiroshi put the Magna-Ball Blazer back on its' hook near the other weapons as Asuka stated, "Unfortunately, your silver monkey is far from finished Captain Shuggazoom..."_

"_But now we have more urgent matters to attend to..." Hiroshi said in a serious voice before a part of the floor opened up and revealed a large portal-like device which activated as soon as it fully raised from the floor, to which Hiroshi pointed at its' center and continued with, "This portal peers into the soul of evil itself, the Nether-world..."_

_As everyone looked into said portal, Asuka felt like something bad was going to happen as she thought, 'I told dad not to make this thing, but noooooo, he built that thing anyways. But in all seriousness, I can't help but think something's gonna go wrong...'_

_All the monkeys except for Mandarin cowered in fear at what they saw within the portal as Captain Shuggazoom, holding his helmet in his arms, asked in a shocked voice, "What are those nightmare-ish things?"_

"_They are what the Veron Mystics call 'The Dark Ones'. They were imprisoned, but now their evil grows out of control. This portal allows us to monitor their forces directly..." Hiroshi said in a serious tone._

_Captain Shuggazoom gave him a look of uncertainty as he said, "I don't know, it seems too dangerous... How do you know they won't break through?"_

"_At least someone has the same concerns as mine..." Asuka muttered a little too loudly in an indignant voice._

"_Not to worry everyone, we're safe. That grid is utterly impenetrable." Hiroshi said with a bit of confidence in his voice, before a distress call started beeping from Captain Shuggazoom's uniform._

"_Well, I hate to spoil all the fun, but the city needs me!" Captain Shuggazoom said before putting his helmet back and running out of the lab, to which Hiroshi replied, "Good luck to you my friend!"_

_After Captain Shuggazoom left, everyone was going back to what they were doing before the city's hero entered the lab, except Mandarin, who was staring at the portal with amazement, curiosity, and no fear at all, to which Hiroshi said, "Mandarin, come away from the gate. I'm going to shut it down now."_

_But he didn't move away from it and, before anyone could stop him, Mandarin jumped onto the portal's mechanics to be face-to-face with one of the smaller Dark Ones. The two stared at each other and then the orange monkey sniffed at the small but very evil being, before Mandarin screeched and started jumping on the portal's mechanics, causing the monster to flee from the angered monkey and the portal's grid to malfunction. A monstrous form passed through the grid and through the walls of the walls of the lab towards the city of Shuggazoom, but then a giant hand came through the portal and was about to grab Asuka, before Hiroshi pushed her out of the way and he was infused with dark, evil energy..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Hiroshi slowly started to transform into the evil he foresaw himself becoming, he, Asuka, and Jinmay began to transform all eight monkeys into cyborg-like monkey robots, each having their own weapons and skills. Captain Shuggazoom came in a few hours later, shocked at Hiroshi's appearance, but quickly grabbed the sleep-gun, saying he needed it to defeat a monster that was terrorizing the city. All them except Umi and Luna had their memories erased and were in the Super Robot. Asuka gave secret orders to Jinmay to change the passwords for the door that held Chiro in it, to keep him and herself safe as possible, and also gave her good-byes to Jinmay, both promising to meet again in the future. Asuka, with Umi and Luna at her sides in their new robotic forms, gave her last hug and farewell to her father, who was a little less than half way through his transformation, before entering the room where she, Umi, and Luna will be preserved until they are awakened many years later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>The screen stopped playing and closed, the team's insignia reformed as silence permeated throughout the room. The machine in the middle of the room had fully returned the room's occupants' individual memories, except Chiro, who didn't have any, Umi and Luna, who still had their memories. Said machine receded back into the floor, but it barely turned the attention of everyone in the room.<p>

"About forty-five years and nine months after that fateful day, the nutrients and age-stunting serum were finally depleted, and I sensed my younger brother take his first breath of life and his Power-Primate start to develop as he was placed under the care of an orphanage. Afterwards Jinmay flew into space and put herself into hibernation, then, fourteen years and three months later, Chiro discovered the Super Robot and the rest is history..." Asuka said in heavy-hearted tone, startling everyone in the room and making them turn to see her standing in front of the tubes that lead to the battle stations and other parts of the robot.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes so one couldn't gauge Asuka's emotions as she continued with, "As you were watching the screen, the machine in the middle of the room restored your individual memories that you were made to forget. Also, I didn't stay and watch because I was there and already knew what happened..."

What surprised Asuka and everyone the most was when Chiro stood right in front her, he being a few inches shorter than Asuka. She kept her features neutral as she made eye-contact with her younger brother, keeping her emotions in check as the quiet between the two continued.

Then Chiro broke the silence by asking, "Why today? Why reveal yourself now, when the team and I could've used your help?"

She gave a deep breath and looked down, shadowing her eyes again, as she said, "In my time-frozen stasis, I had a vision involving three dark auras reviving the Skeleton King once more, so I decided to reveal myself now..."

Asuka lifted her head, showing that she was about to cry, as she stated, "There were many times where I wanted to be there, to help, to teach, everything! But if I knew I had to wait! Do you know how much I would've wanted to be a part of the team! To teach you, watch you grow, and to care and support you like an older sister should! To meditate with Luna and Antauri! To build stuff and fix the robot with Umi and Otto! To train with Nova and Jinmay? To do calculations and experiments with Gibson? To crack jokes and plays pranks with Sprx! But I couldn't! It broke my heart every time I saw any one of you struggling, injured, losing team-mates, or any other form of pain!"

Asuka sank to her knees and let her tears flow freely down her cheeks as she said with a trembling voice, "I know you didn't have it easy Chiro and that I wasn't there, but I deeply regret not being there when you needed to feel loved or safe!"

Suddenly, Chiro pulled his older sister into a hug and said, "I agree that I would've liked to a have a sibling or a family before I met the monkey team, but it made me who I am today so it's not a bad thing and you've suffered many losses as well. The robot-monkeys are my family and, although I just met you today, I wouldn't mind having an older sister and learn more about my biological family... When I sensed your Power-Primate, it felt vaguely familiar like I had felt your presence before. It was a soul that was kind, caring, and one that I could trust completely, much like one would trust their family..."

Asuka's eyes widened in surprise and she stared at Chiro in pure surprise as he pulled away with his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her as he said in a light, slightly-joking manner, "Besides... Didn't you promise yourself and Hiroshi to train me in the family's trade of alchemy and the Power-Primate?"

The orange-haired female blinked in a surprised manner at what her younger brother said before she laughed lightly and smiled, the remnants of her tears sliding down her slightly flushed cheeks, before Asuka said sweetly, "I indeed did say that and I plan to keep my word!"

Jinmay and the robot-monkeys gave Asuka a group bear-hug, except Luna and Antauri, who just smiled lightly as they waited for it to be less crowded. After things settled down and everyone was acquainted, or in this case reacquainted, with each other, Asuka informed Jinmay that she was going to get a check-up and possible upgrades to a few of her systems, assuring the pinkette's boyfriend that her memories and personality won't be affected at all.

"Oh, and Chiro..." Asuka said to get his attention once again before she continued with, "Your new training regiments will either start tomorrow or two days from now, depending on the circumstances."

Chiro nodded, excited to become more powerful as well as interact with his newly-discovered sibling, before the orange-haired female added, "Anyone else who wants to improve anything or to just watch, you're free to do so..."

With that, Asuka teleported away from the room with a flash of black and green, to which Umi said to Chiro, "She's just going to her room to clean it up and jump-start the rooms for me and Luna, so she'll be back shortly~!"

"Will I be able to learn that teleporting-thing she did?" Chiro asked, amazed at his older sister's abilities.

Luna then said, "The duration of your learning and training all depends on your determination and will; Asuka can be quite tough with her training, often pushing one's self to their limits and then pushing even further, but is kind and willing enough to give advice, answer questions one may have, and always makes sure that the training won't do any damage..."

Umi, seeing the concerned looks, continued with, "She makes sure everything's safe because, if done incorrectly, the training can do serious damage to the body, as well as the mind and soul! She will immediately stop the entire training session if something is about to go wrong, to prevent anything serious and immediately apply first-aid if needed!"

"Chiro will go through the basics first, so we don't have to worry about damage to the mind, body, or soul anytime soon..." Asuka said, spooking nearly everyone for she was standing right behind Umi.

Asuka smiled lightly as she said, "Now that everything's taken care of here, shall we go out to lunch? Because it's almost noon and I'm pretty sure almost everyone here didn't have breakfast..."

With that, a few stomachs growled for something to eat, everyone agreeing before Asuka said, "Let's leave in five minutes, just to give some time for you guys to wake up a bit and then leave through one of the Foot Crusher Cruisers!"

Everyone agreed on that, before they went off to kill the five minutes they were given. The only two that didn't leave were Asuka and Chiro, but the female knew that Chiro had a question for her that only she could answer.

Asuka waited until Chiro was ready, before he tentatively asked, "...What were mom and dad like?"

Asuka smiled lightly at her younger brother as she said, "Sit down, Chiro. Even though we only have a few minutes, I'll tell you as much as I can now and continue the rest later..."

* * *

><p>And... Done!<p>

Chapter two is done! Please review~!


End file.
